1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image logic operation device, more particularly, to an image logic operation device using a spatial light modulator for performing a logic operation on images.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A logic operation on images can be performed by using an art of image processing with an electronic computer. To perform the logic operation, a television camera means, a frame memory for storing image information in terms of image elements, a frame memory for storing the result of the logic operation, and an operation circuit for performing the logic operation are usually needed.
The process of such logic operation includes a large number of series processing and, therefore, has a disadvantage in that a device for the logic operation increases in size as the number of image element increases.